


I prefer to have my nightmares with open eyes.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tarsus IV AUs. [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Starvation, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Jimmy, JT, James Tiberius Kirk (whoever the hell he truly is) knows what it's like to adapt just to stay alive, to be whoever he needed to be just to survive. Just to eat.It makes him laugh and JT doesn't know this but he reminds the demon (Sebastian he once was called and will take the name, the mask, of once again) of another young boy who the world had destroyed. Who had laugh a bitter laugh because that was all he could do. Crying, after all, did nothing.





	I prefer to have my nightmares with open eyes.

**Monster:**

Despite Frank, Jim had never truly understood monsters. It isn't till he's JT and on another planet that he finally understands: Monsters don't hide in your closet or under your bed, no, they walk among you. Humans are by far the worst kinds of monsters JT had ever imagined and it's funny - so morbidly humorous that in the end a demon is JT and his kids salvation.

**Cats:**

It isn't till he meets Spock that he finally meets someone that loves cats as much as Sabastian even if his First Officer won't admit to it.

**Name(s):**

"What's your name?" JT finally asks as he lays there on grass just enjoying being out of a cage even though he stomach feels like it's eating itself; he's used to it - he had to be after all these agonizing months, JT briefly wonders how weird it will be to not feel it.

Dark red eyes glance at him. "I am whoever you need me to be and name me," the demon, answers politely.

Now it's JT to glance at him with those bright (yet dull, lifeless) blue eyes of his. The answer makes something twist in the teenager's stomach uncomfortably.

He remembers being Jimmy the good son, student, brother who never caused trouble and how being good (whatever was desired of him) hadn't been enough. Mom always left, Sam left too eventually, Frank simply put was a drunk asshole who would never be JT's father.

He remembers becoming JT. Throwing a car off a cliff and for the very first time feeling alive (being a Kirk), moving to colony to live with his aunt and her family, being so excellent in school that Hoshi gave him after school lessons, being a father to eight kids even though he's never had a father, being a whore (so tight they tell him) and bleeding just to get some stale food.

Jimmy, JT, James Tiberius Kirk (whoever the hell he truly is) knows what it's like to adapt just to stay alive, to be whoever he needed to be just to survive. Just to eat.

It makes him laugh and JT doesn't know this but he reminds the demon (Sebastian he once was called and will take the name, the mask, of once again) of another young boy who the world had destroyed. Who had laugh a bitter laugh because that was all he could do. Crying, after all, did nothing.

**Know:**

Starfleet tells them that they're safe now. That this will never happen again and Kodos was dead. They had found his burnt body.

JT knows better. He wouldn't be alive if that was true. Sebastian wouldn't be hungry if that was true. Once he gets back to Earth he and Sebastian will start their search (there was no way he would live with Frank again after everything). JT knows what it's like to starve after all.

**Fight:**

JT, now known as Jim, didn't like Sebastian fighting his battles.

While clever like the young master Sebastian once served sometimes Jim liked being punched and kicked. To have his blood pumping, to not block a punch that will surely bruise his face.

Sebastian decides it's as beautiful as it was foolish. Like a certain Earl who charged into the abyss at a dignified pace (What other pace would the young master take?) and turned his back towards the light (happiness) without hesitation so he could not be distracted from his revenge.

**Brat:**

Young men who the world had destroyed and in return were brats to anyone and everyone, Sebastian decided, were his (favorite) type of meal as Jim hacked into Kobayashi Maru. Just like Ciel, James T. Kirk played games and did oh so hate to lose.

**Like:**

Leonard nor Captain Pike never liked Sebastian despite the believed man's faithfulness (like a wretched dog he had been named after) towards Jim.

Captain Pike dies before he learns why he didn't like Sebastian. It takes Jim's second death and Sebastian's disappearance from the Enterprise that's in space not on a planet for Leonard to realize why.

**Sweets:**

Jim isn't a fan of sweets. He'll take an apple any day over them which is funny since Jimmy use to hate the things. Then Tarsus IV happened and JT was more than happy eat them.

**Borrowed:**

In the end Jim thanks him despite the guilt of having to leave his crew behind. He doesn't want to leave them but JT had promised something to save the life of his kids. Jim, who hadn't been JT in years, knows what's it's to feel hunger.

He's living on borrowed time anyway is what Jim tells himself before he thanks Sebastian.

**Received:**

James T. Kirk's second death is not received well.

For Bones, this time there isn't a vial of  
Khan's blood to bring him back. What the Southern doctor doesn't know is that not even Augment blood could bring back a soul.

For Spock, who has almost always tried to be Vulcan, to be logically detached, there is no ways of pre-reform to be dealt to the man who Jim had foolishly called a friend. The traitor (contractor) known as Sebastian was no where to be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly debating doing a Black Butler Shinigami!Jim Kirk drabble. In Black Butler, when a human commits suicide they become a Shinigami (which is the Japanese equivalent of a Grim Reaper) as punishment. By going into the Core Reactor knowing it would kill him Jim honorably committed suicide to save his crew.


End file.
